choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn Kelly
Quinn, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is one of Your Character's love interests. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Quinn has long red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She normally wears a white button-up knotted shirt with short jeans. In Book 3, she is shown wearing a leather jacket, a short white crop top, her hair is in a braided ponytail, and she wears a dolphin choker. While possessed, Quinn's appearance slightly changes, her hair floats in the air, and her eyes glow green. Personality Quinn is shown to be very open minded and kind. She is also extremely spontaneous after she found out that she would only have 6 months to live because of Rotterdam's Syndrome. She cares for others and, along with Diego, is shown to be very concerned for the group that went to the La Huerta observatory. If you choose to pursue Quinn, she will return your character's feelings for her. Rotterdam's Syndrome Quinn was affected by a rare, incurable illness that affects 0.1% of the American population. Symptoms include fevers, chills, tremors and collapsing. In Book 1, if you choose to take her to your room, she will reveal her condition, and in Book 2 her illness will worsen as the end of her 6 months to live comes closer. She is easily exhausted, and was affected by a nosebleed after travelling through the Time Portal. In Chapter 6, she collapsed into a coma, which was the final stage of the illness before death. She is now completely cured of her disease thanks to the Island's Heart. Relationships Your Character Your Character can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask him/her to undo the last button on her blouse. If the college student goes to the beach with her, Raj, Craig, and Michelle, she will start to like Your Character. It's likely she has a crush on him/her. Your Character has the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if the college student checks out the waterfall with her. In Chapter 4, Your Character can choose to protect her from the Saber Toothed Tiger. She then tears off a piece of her shirt to use as a bandage for his/her wound and tells you to never do that for her again, saying it's not worth it. In Chapter 14, you can choose to take her back to your room, and it is implied you slept together. In the same chapter, it's revealed that she suffers a deadly disease and probably will die soon. You can choose to officially date her in Book 2, Chapter 1 (if you're at least her friend). When you talk her down when she is possessed in Book 2, Chapter 11, it is revealed that losing her is your worst nightmare. Whenever she is possessed, you are the only one who can snap her out of it. You are shown to extremely protective of her, similar to how an older sibling would look out for their brother/sister, as shown when you snap at the rest of the group for shunning her after she was possessed. Jake Although Quinn is nice to Jake, Jake thinks Quinn is a little too spontaneous and nicknames her 'Pippi Longstocking'. You can choose to save Quinn from drowning using CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, or you can let Jake do it. Michelle Quinn appears to be the only member of the group that Michelle genuinely likes as a friend. Michelle comforts Quinn when the latter finally reveals her illness to her friends. Other Looks/Gallery Quinn.jpg|Regular Outfit Quinn Swimwear.JPG|Bikini IMG 1842.jpg|Lingerie Quinn.png Coma.png|In a coma Quinn 2.png|Possessed Quinn New Year's Eve.png Quinn New Year's Eve 2.png|New Year's Eve Outfit Quinn's new look es3.png|New outfit in Book 3 Quinn - Handfasting Outfit.png|Handfasting Dress Miscellaneous Quinn's 1st Cutscene.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Quinn's 2nd Cut-scene.jpg|Book 1, Chapter 7 Endless Summer Quinn 4.png|Book 2, Chapter 4 QuinnNewLookESBook3.jpg|Full Body Shot of Quinn's New Look from the back EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 Quinn_-_Handfasting_Scene.png|Quinn at the Handfasting Ceremony QuinnandKelepossibleromanceclue.jpg|Quinn & Kele Possible Romance The Quest to Save her In Book 2, Chapter 7, after she falls into a coma, Your Character chooses to find the Heart of the Tree to revive her. After successfully obtaining the Heart of the Tree, she wakes up but is not herself and appears possessed. She reverts back to her normal self in Chapter 8 but Uqzhaal states the Island's Heart still resides in her. He comments that while the Island's Heart inhabits her, she can either be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. Since then, she has shown to have some control over her new powers. Trivia * Quinn is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1", "Endless Summer, Book 2" and "Endless Summer, Book 3". * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Delphinus, the Dolphin. * She is the youngest of the group. * Quinn's Rotterdam's Syndrome is the only major backstory of the group that does not directly interpersonal conflict. It also means that Quinn's death as seen in the Delphinus Idol vision is the most unavoidable of all deaths within the group. * Her having to be saved from drowning and given CPR in Book 1, Chapter 5 is foreshadowed by Quinn in Chapter 1 when she jokes about it to your character if you say you're good at swimming. * Jake's names for her have included: Ariel, Pippi Longstocking, and Red due to her red hair and energetic personality, and Ursula when she is possessed. * She wanted to open up her own bakery called "For Goodness Cake" (a play on the phrase "for goodness' sake), where she would serve nothing but cupcakes. "For Goodness Cake" is also mentioned as Autumn's favorite bakery shop in the game "High School Story, Book 1". This might be hinting to a future where Quinn survived the events in "Endless Summer" and successfully opened her own bakery - or one in which one of her friends did so in her memory. * Her Catalyst Idol shows her talking with Your Character, on a wooden bridge at Elyys’tel right after Cetus's attack. She then slowly dies on the bridge because of her disease overpowering her. It is currently the only vision that has come true in the current timeline. If you neglected to retrieve the Delphinus idol and therefore missed the vision, Quinn's storyline is the same, as she will still collapse and is still cured by the Island's Heart. If you did see the vision however, Quinn repeats the chess analogy Grace had told her before you sadly finish the quote. * Similar to Grace, she is rarely shown losing her temper or getting angry. * Rourke originally considered her the least dangerous individual in your group due to her illness and her overly kind personality. However, due to being possessed by the Island's Heart, in Book 2, Chapter 15, Mouse considered her the most dangerous individual of the group. * She is skilled at figure skating, but it's only a hobby for her. *In Book 3, she is given a new design, which is first seen at the end of Chapter 2. *In Book 3, she is shown wearing a Dolphin choker, claiming she's always loved Dolphins. This ironically fits with her Hadean Zodiac sign, Delphinus. According to The Endless, Quinn likes dolphins because her first family outing once her health got better was to Marine World. *Her Ember of Hope shows a future where she founds a non-profit organization for people with chronic illnesses. *In Book 3, Chapter 9, she will propose if you have at least 2 hearts with her. If you accept her proposal, you will marry her in a handfasting ceremony at the end of Act VIII. *The writing for Quinn's character is inspired by the song, Appointments by Julien Baker.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Catalyst